


Run to You

by ship_the_ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_the_ships/pseuds/ship_the_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fifth day of the week, on August 13, 1979, Castiel Novak was born in the normal town of North Lawrence, Kansas. On the first day of kindergarten, he met Dean Winchester, the freckled boy with blond hair who just moved to the street that ran parallel to his. The boys grew into teenagers, and the path through the woods separating their yards grew more and more worn.  In 1997 their paths split. Dean went to trade school in California to become a mechanic so he could take over his dad’s shop, and Cas went to Brooklyn to study sociology, his goal to get a PhD. The two sent letters and phone calls and met back up in Lawrence during their breaks for about two years, until tests got harder and girlfriends got more serious, then lost contact. They hadn’t seen each other for almost eight years now, and Cas didn’t remember the letters and calls just stopping and losing contact completely. He missed his friend and decided that once this year was over, he’d go to Lawrence and see Dean again.<br/>So on May 20th, 2005, Castiel packed his silver 1997 Volvo and started driving the eighteen and a half hours from Brooklyn, New York to North Lawrence, Kansas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from I Run To You by Lady Antebellum. The song doesn't have much to do with the story, but the title seemed fitting. I also have a bit of a map because it's hard for me to visualize a town and the landmarks and it might be for others. Castiel's old house was on Locust Street and Dean's on Maple Street. Main Street is actually called East 1550 road that goes by the lake and Winchester Repair is in that grey area.

On the fifth day of the week, on August 13, 1979, Castiel Novak was born into a normal family in the normal town of North Lawrence, Kansas. Cas never knew his father, as he disappeared when he was two. He was a normal kid who played in his backyard and went to kindergarten after he turned five. On the first day, he met Dean Winchester, the freckled boy with blond hair who just moved to the street that ran parallel to his. Their houses were back-to-back, and Cas had often seen him playing outside through the woods separating their yards. They quickly became best friends, and regularly went to each other’s house after school for cookies and lemonade. Mary Winchester and Naomi often gathered at one of their houses on weekends while the two boys ran around the yard, one-year-old Sammy trying to run after them. Soon Sam got old enough to run around with them, and he was as much Cas’s friend as Dean was. They rode their bikes to Main Street in the summer, loaded with beach towels and dimes, to get penny candy at the corner store before heading down to the lake to swim while Mary and Naomi strolled behind them. When it started getting dark, Cas and Dean would ride back to Main Street and get pop out of the mini fridge at Winchester Repair and listen to Dean’s dad sing along to the records he played as they sat out back on the hood of old cars.

The boys grew into teenagers, and the path through the woods separating their yards grew more and more worn. Sixteenth birthdays and girlfriends and summers passed, until in 1997 they went in different directions. Dean went to trade school in California to become a mechanic so he could take over his dad’s shop, and Cas went to Brooklyn to study sociology, his goal to get a PhD. The two sent letters and phone calls and met back up in Lawrence during their breaks for about two years, until tests got harder and girlfriends got more serious and came over for thanksgiving. One summer Cas had tried calling Dean’s house, but the number was disconnected.

They hadn’t seen each other for almost eight years now, and Cas didn’t remember the letters and calls just stopping and losing contact completely. He missed his friend and decided that once this year was over, he’d go to Lawrence and see Dean again.

So on May 20th, 2005, Castiel packed his silver 1997 Volvo and started driving the eighteen and a half hours from Brooklyn, New York to North Lawrence, Kansas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can update often but I can get busy and my writing will get buried under everything!


End file.
